Gozanze Myō-ō
(Proxy) | birthday = | age = | gender =Male | height =142cm (4'8") | weight =N/A | blood type = | affiliation =Yoritaē, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Mind of the Soul Queen | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =North Rukongai, Soul Society | relatives =Yoritaē (Creator) (Brother) (Brother) | students =Xiang Yu | education =Innate understanding | power ='Haoshoku' | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Gozanze Myō-ō (降三世明王ゴザンゼミョウオー, The Conqueror of the Three Planes), preferring to go by the nickname Gotō (後藤, Gotō), is an ancient spiritual being of in-obvious origin. It is a unique spirit that defies conventional classification and has been treated as if it was all manner of differing beings in the eyes of the public. Some believe him to be a deity, others some kind of benign creature from Yuánrǎng. In truth he is the personification of Yoritaē's mind, her intellect, will and emotion given shape. He is a Proxy, the Mind of the Soul Queen similar to his brothers, and . Following his descent from the , he began residing in the Northern Rukongai where he has since become known as the God of Knowledge, a patron and protector of those who pursue intellectual study and the mysteries of magic, such as the likes of Kidō. Appearance At a glance Gozanze appears to be made entirely out of electricity that courses across a relatively static pattern, but upon closer inspection his body is actually seen to be constructed out of s that stand in the shape of a person, almost like a living network of veins that is capable of standing on its own without the organs, flesh or bone. His body is constructed to match the general framework of a Human body, but owing to a web-like structure he only partially covers the features of a humanoid form. His legs for example, end in stumps rather than extending into feet. His arms are also lopsided with the left being longer than the right, whilst his left arm has a hand with accompanying digits, the right is more of a clumped together mitt of flesh. Gozanze has a head, but no face, no eyes or mouth or nose. His body constantly fires out wave after wave of electrical signals and impulses, which bathes him in a faint electric current, which leads to the assumption that he is made out of energy. He adorns a mask made out of stone that matches the visage of a neutral expression, the mask is capable of shifting to better convey his enjoyment or dissatisfaction at any particular time, both shapes tending to match the masks used to represent the between comedy and tragedy. Personality Gozanze is the embodiment of all of Yoritaē's knowledge and emotion welled up in a physical form, though lacking her extraordinary prowess in combat as well as her bond with the World. He is a great fond of wisdom and understanding, as he possesses great insight on almost everything in the spiritual world. It only makes sense then, that he is a being geared towards the honing of the mind, the pursuit of knowledge and its preservation for the future. He can be likened to a scholar, seeking out new discoveries hidden within the old and known, or a hermit who passes on nuggets of good fortune to those who find him. He is a being of simple means, content simply to follow the road of the studious wherever it may take him. Though he knows most of the spiritual world, the development of things in the future excites him endlessly, as does the possibility of sharing his knowledge with another. Ironic for someone so apparently wise is how naïve Gozanze seems to be. He is inherently trusting in the kindness of others and is rarely expecting of ill intent. This has bitten him hard in the past, perhaps best expressed in the tyrannic governance of the Balancers of Souls which comprised some of his earliest students. Despite the lapse of thousands of years since their fall, Gozanze has yet to change, he remains optimistic. Though he likes to state that this is because he believes in the inherent kindness of people, he has also occasionally theorized that he cannot grow emotionally as he is simply the proxy of another person who is unlikely to change through his experiences. History Powers & Abilities Trivia Gozanze Myō-ō is the Japanese name for , The King of Knowledge, one of five such beings present in Buddhism. He has conquered the three worlds (Used to refer to the world of desire, the world of form, and the formless world or as allegory for the ) and is devoted to protecting the East.